As is known in the art, voice dictation can contain various ambiguous components. For example, a voice dictation for a number sequence can have a variety of contexts. A user may say “two four eighty four” for a date-of-birth, a number, a string of digits, etc. Similar ambiguities can occur for numbers, addresses, currencies, measurements and other number, alpha, and alpha-numeric items.